In My heart, In My Soul
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Depuis quelques temps Félicity voit quelqu'un, Oliver le prend mal et une femme essaye d'en profiter pour le séduire... Que va-t-il se passer pour notre petit couple ? Reviews please !


**Voilà un petit OS écrit avec Dcasimir, il est simple et sans trop de prétention, j'ai écrit les pdv de Félicity et Dcasimir ceux de Oliver ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je finis de lire un dossier, c'est le cinquième de la journée et je dois dire que je me sens un peu fatiguée. Depuis deux mois que nos amis ont quitté la ville, je dois gérer cette entreprise et aider Oliver la nuit. Ce n'est pas de tout repos, mais ça va, on s'en sort bien. Le plus difficile est de me retrouver seule avec lui pratiquement toutes les nuits, ce n'est pas facile surtout avec notre histoire commune, je vois bien que ça lui fait mal de me voir tout les jours, toutes les nuits, il m'est souvent arrivé de le voir s'éloigner de moi alors un jour je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait et je l'ai vu... Il pleurait... Je n'ai jamais vu Oliver pleurer, en tout cas pas comme ça... Ça m'a fait mal ce jour là, mais je n'arrive pas à retourner vers lui, j'ai trop peur de souffrir.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je lève les yeux et souris en voyant Evan. Je me lève et prends ma veste. Evan Jones, un jeune homme du service comptabilité, c'est un ami de Curtis, il nous a présenté. On a déjeuner ensemble deux fois cette semaine et il m'a proposé de prendre un verre après le travail aujourd'hui, j'ai accepté, je passe du bon temps avec lui. Je lui ai même proposé de dîner s'il le souhaitait.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bon._

On sort de l'entreprise et nous montons dans sa voiture, je ne sais pas où on va mais j'ai hâte, ça va me faire du bien cette petite pause. Une fois sur place, je fais un petit sourire triste que je ravale rapidement... Evan ne pouvait pas savoir... Que c'est le restaurant ou nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous Oliver et moi... Même si ça s'est mal tourné... Pour moi cet endroit est un fabuleux souvenir.

 _\- J'espère que tu aimes italien._

Je ne dis rien, je le suis à l'intérieur, on nous montre notre table et je pris qu'on ne nous donne pas celle que j'avais avec Oliver. Quand le serveur nous demande de le suivre je suis rassurée de voir qu'il n'en est rien. On s'installe à table et on nous donne le menu. Je commande une salade César... Je n'ai pas faim, avant d'arriver ici oui... Mais dîner là où j'ai connu ma première soirée avec Oliver... Me coupe totalement l'appétit.

Avec Evan nous discutons beaucoup, de l'entreprise surtout, on parle de tout et de rien mais je m'efforce de ne pas parler d'Oliver, parce que à chaque fois que j'en parle, je craque et je ne veux pas le faire devant lui... Et encore moins devant tout ces gens. Mon portable sonne, merde je n'ai pas prévenu Oliver, il doit s'inquiéter ! Je m'excuse auprès d'Evan et me lève en prenant mon portable. Je sors sur la terrasse.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _ **\- Oui, tu viens ce soir ?**_

Merde qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je ne vois pas lui mentir, surtout qu'il serait capable de découvrir la vérité.

 _\- Non Oliver, je ne peux pas, je dîne avec un ami..._

Il ne répond pas... Ne dis rien. Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et je raccroche avant de ranger mon portable dans ma pochette. Evan est en train de discuter avec un serveur, je souris et retourne à ma table, je sais que Oliver ne doit pas apprécier le fait que je sorte, mais je dois vivre ma vie... Même s'il n'en fait plus partie.

Après le dîner Evan me raccompagne chez moi, j'ai quand même passé une très bonne soirée, on a beaucoup parlé. Une fois devant ma porte, il se penche et pose un baiser sur ma joue, ce contact me gène, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Enfin si... Je le sais, j'ai la sensation de tromper Oliver, de lui être infidèle, pourtant nous ne sommes plus ensemble, merde pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? Je rentre dans mon appartement après un dernier au revoir à Evan, je referme ma porte et m'écroule sur le sol... Des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me frotte les yeux, je suis fatigué, complètement, alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas, depuis que j'ai une nouvelle assistante qui gère tout ce qui est relation publique ça devrait aller mieux mais non. Le soir je me retrouve seul avec Felicity et j'avoue que c'est assez dur à gérer, je ne dis jamais rien devant elle, mais travailler avec elle, l'avoir avec moi tout les soir sans jamais pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes... Sans jamais pouvoir lui montrer à quel point je l'aime me rend tellement en colère que le soir je n'arrive jamais à trouver la sommeil avant trois ou quatre heures du matin. Finalement je ne dors que trois heures par nuit dans le meilleur des cas et ça dure depuis des mois.

Un coup est porté à ma porte, j'ouvre les yeux et vois entrer Karina qui est je le dois bien avouer très jolie et qui ne cesse de me faire du charme mais je ne suis clairement pas intéressé.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, est-ce que vous pourriez signer ces documents s'il vous plaît ? J'ai tout relu et tout est en ordre._

 _\- Vous permettez que je les relise avant de les signer ? Pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance mais je préfère quand même m'assurer par moi même que tout est en ordre avant d'apposer ma signature._

Karina me fait des yeux interrogateurs, mais elle ne dit rien, j'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, la seule personne avec qui je ne relirai pas avant de signer, c'est Felicity parce que je lui fais entièrement confiance, bien plus qu'à moi même alors c'est pour dire. Karina pose donc les documents et tourne les talons légèrement agacée par mon comportement. Avant de refermer la porte elle se retourne.

 _\- Vous savez monsieur Queen je suis ici pour vous décharger un peu, mais si vous relisez après moi chaque fois que je vous demande de signer quelque chose j'avoue ne pas comprendre à quoi je sers. Mais bon comme vous me payez je ne dirai rien... Ceci dit vous avez besoin de repos, vous semblez à bout ces derniers temps. Passer un peu de bon temps avec des personnes que vous appréciez ne vous ferait pas de mal._

Elle m'adresse un sourire avant de fermer la porte. Mon dieu si elle savait que je passe toutes mes soirées avec la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde et que ces soirées ne me font pas le bien dont elle parle. Je souris bêtement avant de me plonger dans les documents.

Ça fait deux heures que je suis au QG et Felicity n'est toujours pas arrivée, c'est étrange ça ne lui ressemble pas. Lorsqu'elle s'absente elle me prévient quelques temps avant. Je tourne comme un lion en cage attendant qu'elle arrive, je me retourne à chaque bruit que je peux entendre mais ce n'est jamais elle. Après trois heures de retard et n'y tenant plus je décroche enfin mon téléphone.

Felicity répond à la quatrième sonnerie, celle juste avant que je ne tombe sur son répondeur. Je souris heureux de voir qu'elle va bien et qui ne lui soit pas arrivé quelque chose de grave. Peut être s'est-elle perdu dans le travail, ça lui arrivait tellement souvent avant et je suis certain que ça lui arrive encore.

 _ **\- Oliver ?**_

 _\- Oui, tu viens ce soir ?_

Elle ne dit rien durant une dizaine de seconde avant de prononcer cette phrase qui fait rater un battement à mon cœur.

 _ **\- Non Oliver, je ne peux pas, je dîne avec un ami...**_

 _\- Oh d'accord... Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, je ne savais pas... Et bien amuse-toi bien alors. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre si elle me répond que j'ai déjà raccroché, déchiré entre l'envie d'aller la rejoindre et celle de tout casser.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre dans le QG, Evan m'a proposé un autre dîner mais j'ai refusé, je lui parlerais lundi... La je ne peux pas le faire... Je vais devoir lui dire que je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas aimer un autre homme que Oliver, je ne pourrais jamais. J'ai le regard sur mon téléphone quand j'entends du bruit, je lève les yeux et je vois Oliver qui s'entraîne sur un mannequin, je souris en le voyant ainsi... Torse-nu. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Mon regard se porte ensuite sur les vitrines où sont les costumes quand je remarque du verre partout et l'endroit où se trouve le costume de Green Arrow, je vais voir Oliver en courant, espérant qu'il aille bien.

 _\- Oliver que s'est-il passé ici ?_

Il continue de donner des coups sans me prêter attention, je remarque une blessure à sa main, merde il est blessé ! Je m'approche encore plus de lui et prends sa main.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?_

Il me fait un petit sourire, un de ceux qui me font craquer à chaque fois, je lui rends son sourire.

 _\- Je vais bien, je me suis laissé emporté par l'entraînement... Je ramasserais ne t'en fais pas._

Je caresse doucement sa main blessée, je n'aime pas qu'il souffre, j'ai toujours détesté ça, il pose un baiser sur mon front avant de filer sous la douche. Ce contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau, même s'il est plus amical qu'autre chose me fait du bien, me fait me sentir bien contrairement au baiser sur la joue que Evan m'a donné hier, ce n'est pas pareil. Je le regarde disparaître dans la petite salle d'eau avant d'aller rejoindre mes écrans. Je vérifie mes mises à jours et tout va bien. Il n'y a pas eu de crimes sérieux cette nuit non plus, tant mieux, je lance un scan de la ville, deux braquages ont eu lieu mais sans y avoir de blessé, on va s'en occuper rapidement, les deux supérettes visées sont dans le même pâtés de maison, il y en a deux autres dans ce coin là, je vais les surveiller.

 _\- Félicity je suis désolé, je dois assister à une réunion de dernière minute, Karina vient de m'appeler._

C'est qui cette Karina ? Je hoche la tête en lui disant que tout va bien, que je vais rester ici une petite heure avant de m'en aller. Il s'approche, prends sa veste et je regarde encore une fois sa blessure, il s'est mit un bandage tout propre mais je ne suis pas rassurée... Il s'en va après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Je le regarde partir et mon attention se porte sur la vitrine brisée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense qu'il m'a menti pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je regarde mon ordinateur et vérifie les caméras de surveillance. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de trouver le créneau horaire qui m'intéresse.

Je vois Oliver raccrocher et selon le Time Code, c'est au moment où il m'a appelé. Je vois Oliver balancer son portable contre le mur et celui ci atterrit devant la vitrine ou se trouve son costume. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, regarde ensuite son portable et va le ramasser, en se relevant il regarde son costume. Je le vois serrer son portable des mains avant de donner un grand coup dans la vitre... Je mets une main devant ma bouche, est-ce que c'est ce coup de fil qui le met dans cet état ?

Je le vois tenir sa main, il a l'air tellement mal, de souffrir horriblement... Je m'en veux... Je suppose que c'est de ma faute, je l'ai quitté. Je sais qu'il m'aime encore, tout comme moi je l'aime encore, mais je ne peux pas retourner vers lui... Pas comme ça... Je voulais qu'il se batte pour de bon, pour moi, pour nous... Mais depuis deux mois il n'a rien fait, se contente de me parler des missions, de rien d'autres. Je pensais vraiment qu'il avait tourné la page, mais le voir comme ça, se blesser volontairement à cause d'un simple coup de téléphone... Je me dis qu'il tient encore à moi...

Je souris en y pensant quand je le souviens de cette Karina qui l'a appelé... Qui est-ce cette femme ? Est-ce qu'il sort avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il a couché avec elle ? J'essuie rapidement une larme et secoue ma tête, si Oliver veut me rendre jaloux avec cette fille, alors je peux en faire autant avec Evan et j'espère vraiment le faire réagir...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je sors du bunker le cœur lourd, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui mentir, car oui, je l'ai fait... Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous et encore moins avec Karina qui a beau être gentille avec moi, j'avoue que parfois elle m'exaspère surtout lorsqu'elle me fait des avances. J'enfourche ma moto et me dirige vers le centre ville, il y a un match de base-ball important ce soir et j'aurai aimé le regarder seul mais voilà j'en ai marre de cette solitude alors je fais une chose que je ne fais jamais par principe et surtout parce que ça ne me ressemble pas. J'entre dans le premier bar et commande une vodka tout en m'asseyant au bar avec des types qui ne cessent de hurler dès qu'un batteur tape dans la balle. Je scrute l'écran et je souris en voyant que l'équipe que je supporte mène au score. Ils sont bons vraiment mais les gars assiégés près de moi semblent supporter l'autre équipe. Je vide mon verre de vodka rapidement et quitte ce bar, je sais que si je crie pour les Blue Jays ce sera un massacre surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient sobre.

J'entre dans le bar suivant et souris là au moins j'aurais du soutient, je franchis les portes et je suis acclamés pour tout les gars se trouvant la.

 _\- Monsieur Queen vous avez choisi la meilleur équipe ! Joignez-vous à nous._

Je souris et m'avance vers eux, je m'assois de nouveau au bar et souffle bon sang que c'est agréable de se trouver avec des personnes autre que ceux de la mairie, de pouvoir décompresser autrement que sur un mannequin.

J'enchaîne les verres, je pense que je suis plus qu'ivre, je ne sais pas de quoi je discute avec les gars mais ils boivent mes paroles, bordel j'espère que je ne leur raconte pas de conneries ce n'est ni bon pour moi, ni pour ma carrière politique.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est lorsque enfin après une victoire bien arrosée des Blue Jays je quitte le bar mais il est très clair que je ne suis pas en état de conduire, mais alors pas du tout.

Je m'assois à même le sol mon regard rivé sur ma moto. J'ai envie de la prendre, de la conduire de voir quel sensation ça fait de conduire sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais une toute petite voix au fond de moi m'en dissuade, ce n'est pas la voix de la raison non, c'est la voix de Felicity, est-ce que je rêve ?

Je sens deux petites mains se poser sur mes épaules et une chevelure blonde se baisser à mon niveau. Felicity, toujours là quand il le faut, c'est ma sauveuse, ma lumière tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux, c'est un remède, le meilleur qui existe sur terre.

 _\- Felicity tu es là... Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?_

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je suis loin de ressembler à votre ex-fiancée... C'est moi Karina et je pense qu'il serait imprudent de vous laisser repartir dans cet état._

Karina ? Oh non pas elle ! Bon sang, j'ai honte qu'elle puisse me voir dans cet état, je la repousse tandis qu'elle essaie de m'aider à me relever. Je titube sérieusement et prends appuie sur le mur.

 _\- Monsieur Queen venez, il ne faut pas rester ici... Allez ne jouez pas les mauvais garçons, ça ne vous ressemble pas._

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait elle de ce qui me ressemble ou pas ? Bordel je jure que lundi à la première heure je demande a cette enquiquineuse de quitter mon bureau ! Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche mais le laisse glisser sur le sol, je m'abaisse pour tenter de le ramasser mais je tombe sur le côté en éclatant de rire.

 _\- Sérieusement Oliver, arrêtez, je ne suis là que pour vous aider, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous aider._

 _\- La seule qui puisse m'aider c'est elle... Alors si vous voulez vraiment m'aider appele-la !_

 _ **Félicity**_

Je viens de rentrer chez moi, je m'étire et retire mes chaussures, je suis épuisée, mais aussi tellement angoissée, je sais que Oliver est furieux de me savoir avec quelqu'un, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas le droit de me retenir... Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et même si je l'aime encore plus que tout... Il n'a pas l'air de faire trop d'effort pour tenter de regagner ma confiance... Où en tout cas je ne le vois pas. Je m'apprête à retirer mon manteau quand je reçois un message. Je sors mon portable et fronce les sourcils en voyant que c'est un message d'Oliver, je le lis rapidement et remets mes chaussures quand je vois qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'il a besoin de moi.

Je fonce à ma voiture et je démarre, il est à son bureau, ce qui est très étonnant vu qu'il ne doit y avoir personne à cette heure là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets afin d'y arriver, mais je sais que j'ai roulé plus vite que je n'aurais du, je n'ai pas vu de voiture de police, je pense que à ce niveau là, je ne risque rien.

J'arrive rapidement au bureau d'Oliver, il m'a donné une clé donc je peux rentrer sans soucis, je marche dans les couloirs de la mairie et me dirige vers son bureau, j'y parviens rapidement et quand j'ouvre, je suis horrifiée de voir Oliver assis sur son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, une blonde près de lui pratiquement entre ses jambes, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là celle là ? Elle porte une jupe bien trop courte et un chemisier dont les premiers boutons sont enlevés.

Je n'attends pas et je fais demi tour, des larmes dans les yeux, Oliver a quelqu'un d'autre, et ça semble être sérieux, très même... Je pense qu'ils en seront à coucher ensemble à la seconde où j'aurais franchi les portes de la Mairie. Mais je me demande juste une chose... Pourquoi Oliver m'a envoyé ce message ? Certes on est plus ensemble mais je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal volontairement, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de venir ? Pour voir ce qu'il allait faire avec cette garce ? Non je ne pense pas... Ce n'est pas son genre ça !

Je tourne les talons, je me fiche de ce qu'il se passe mais je dois savoir ce qu'il y a entre cette femme et Oliver. Je rentre dans le bureau et je vois cette femme qui sourit et qui caresse le torse d'Oliver à travers sa chemise.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?_

Elle se tourne et me lance un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Oliver. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux avant de se redresser d'un coup, il porte les deux mains à sa tête, je pense qu'il a un sérieux mal de crane mais il l'a mérité ! La blonde s'approche de moi en souriant.

 _\- Je vous ai envoyé ce message... Afin que vous sachiez... Qu'il a tourné la page. On était en train de s'amuser._

 _\- Que faites-vous là Karina, je vous ai dis de me foutre la paix !_

 _\- Monsieur le Maire, vous ne vous souvenez pas, vous avez dit que..._

 _\- Rentrez chez vous Karina !_

Oliver lui lance un regard noir, moi je suis furieuse, totalement, si je n'étais pas venue aussi vite je me demande ce qui se serait passé, enfin... Ça ne me regarde pas, on est plus ensemble de toute façon. La blonde s'en va, nous laissant seuls, Oliver et moi, enfin pas pour longtemps, je suis tellement en colère que je passe la porte à mon tour. Je ne fais que quelques pas quand je sens une main me retenir.

 _\- Lâche-moi Oliver !_

 _\- Non... Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était rien, elle a profité..._

 _\- Ça m'est égal ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, même si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec ta secrétaire je m'en fous !_

Je me défais de son emprise, il me relâche sans tenter de faire quoi que ce soit, je cours à travers les couloirs et je rejoins ensuite ma voiture, je suis tellement en colère que peu importe ce qu'il me dira, ça ne pourra pas me faire me sentir mieux. Je me dis alors que peut-être que moi aussi, je pourras trouver du réconfort chez quelqu'un... Peut-être que Evan serait disponible ce soir... Peut-être que moi aussi, je peux passer à autre chose.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la regarde s'éloigner, j'aimerai lui courir après mais dans mon état c'est impossible et merde j'ai encore tout fait foirer. Punaise je m'en veux j'aurai mieux fais de rentrer chez moi et de me soûler seul et non pas dans ce bar. Ça m'aurait évité ce genre d'ennui, enfin ça m'aurai surtout évité de me retrouver nez à nez avec ma secrétaire sur le bord de route. Bordel Karina mais quel salope cette fille, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça et surtout pourquoi a t-elle contacté Felicity.

Je me masse les tempes j'ai un mal de tête qui commence à poindre, je me lève et marche tout en titubant en direction de la carafe d'eau, je la prends et tente de me verser un verre, j'y arrive mais j'en mets autant dans le verre qu'a côté et zut je suis bien plus bourré que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Je retourne m'asseoir avec bien des difficultés derrière mon bureau, je me relâche complètement contre le dossier et ferme les yeux.

J'ouvre les yeux tout en me demandant où je suis, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici à cette heure et surtout un dimanche ? J'essaie de reconstituer ma soirée de la veille et je suis pris de frisson face à l'horreur de la situation, je pense que Karina m'a fais quelque chose et en plus devant Felicity... Oh mon dieu non, quel imbécile je fais et surtout je me demande pourquoi je me suis laissé faire ! Non impossible, c'est pas vrai jamais même dans l'état que j'étais j'aurai pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Et pourtant mes souvenirs sont là, Karina agenouillé entre mes jambes une main près de mon sexe la tête légèrement penchée et Felicity qui entre dans mon bureau à ce moment là... Mon dieu mais que faisait-elle là ? Je ne l'ai pas contacté pourtant. Je saisi mon téléphone et regarde avec effroi le texto qui est sous mes yeux. Je tape du poing sur la table et je me maudis, si je pensais la récupérer un jour je pense que je viens de tout faire foirer. J'appelle un taxi afin de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche mais surtout besoin de me remettre tout les événements d'hier soir en ordre.

La douche m'a été bénéfique enfin tout du moins pour ce qui est de me sentir mieux, plus propre, j'ai beaucoup insisté sur mes parties intimes, je me sentais vraiment sale à ce niveau là, savoir que Karina ait pu y poser la main me dégoutte... Je sors mon téléphone et la contacte. Elle répond immédiatement un sourire dans la voix.

 _ **\- Oliver, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?**_

 _\- Bien merci, j'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose._

Je dois me montrer sympa si je veux la vérité, mais merde ce que je la hais !

 _ **\- Tout ce que tu voudras ?**_

 _\- S'est-il passé quelque chose hier soir ? Je veux dire m'as-tu fais quelque chose contre mon gré ?_

 _ **\- Non je peux t'assurer que tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre toi et moi a été fait avec ton consentement...**_

Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'en souvenir, mais merde non il n'y a rien !

 _\- J'ai vraiment du mal a y croire Karina..._

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Oliver... Tu as bu je t'ai amené au bureau et ensuite nous avons flirté et je t'ai fais un petit plaisir avant de te quitter...**_

Ce qu'elle me dit me dégoûte, et même plus que ça, l'idée même qu'elle ai pu me toucher me rend malade, je déteste ça !

 _\- Et qui a envoyé un texto à Felicity ?_

 _ **\- Moi sous ta demande... Tu voulais qu'elle sache que tu n'étais plus libre désormais...**_

Mais quelle horreur, c'est pas possible, je ne la crois pas ! Jamais je n'aurai pu demander de faire une telle chose pas alors que je l'aime désespérément ! Jamais je ne l'a blesserais et si jamais ça devait se produire ce ne serait pas de cette façon, pas alors que je l'aime plus que tout. Je raccroche, enfile ma veste et quitte mon logement, j'ai besoin de voir Felicity de savoir qu'elle va bien et surtout je dois savoir ce qu'elle a vu hier soir, parce que je sais au plus profond de moi que Karina me ment !

 _ **Félicity**_

Les larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi croire... Je sais que Oliver a changé, qu'il n'est plus du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, je le vois mal se taper sa secrétaire simplement parce qu'on est plus ensemble, mais merde j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu... Elle était si proche de lui... Elle allait sans doute lui faire une gâterie... Où alors elle venait de lui faire... Je suis malheureuse...

Je rentre chez moi, les joues trempées de larmes, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que je dois appeler Oliver pour lui dire que je le déteste de ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Non, je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça, on est plus ensemble, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il a envie ! J'ai envie de faire du mal à Oliver comme il vient de m'en faire, j'ai envie d'aller voir Evan et de lui dire que je suis prête à aller plus loin s'il le veut lui aussi, je m'allonge sur le canapé et ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passe, mais je sais que je me suis endormie. Je regarde mon portable, il est plus de deux heures du matin, mais j'ai cette même envie encore plus forte qu'avant, je le prends et quitte mon appartement de nouveau, je suis en colère, tellement furieuse que même si demain je regrette je m'en fiche, je veux oublier pour ce soir !

Je monte dans ma voiture, mets ma ceinture et démarre à toute vitesse, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je sais que je devrais ma calmer mais ça m'est égal. Je suis arrêtée à un feu rouge, je regarde vite fait ma tablette et cherche une information que je trouve assez rapidement. Le feu redevient vert, je démarre et tourne à droite. Je sais que je vais regretter mon geste mais j'en ai tellement envie que je m'en moque complètement !

J'arrive en bas d'un immeuble, je me gare et descend rapidement, je profite qu'une personne sorte pour y entrer. Je prends l'ascenseur et monte au quatrième étage, je suis nerveuse, je joue avec mes mains. Une fois devant l'appartement, je frappe sans attendre. Au bout de deux minutes, la porte s'ouvre et je me retrouve face à Karina... Je voulais vraiment voir Evan et passer une nuit torride avec lui... Mais ce n'est pas moi et j'aurais l'impression de tromper Oliver et ça je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces !

 _\- Oh quelle surprise... Désolée mais Oliver n'est pas là, je pense que je l'ai suffisamment épuisé pour la soirée._

Je serre mes mains et tente de rentrer dans son appartement, Karina se met devant moi, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas de moi chez elle, je peux la comprendre, tant pis, je ne veux pas faire de scandale dans le couloir, mais je dois lui dire ce que je j'ai à dire !

 _\- Je suis venue vous dire que je ne vous crois pas ! Je sais que même si on est plus ensemble, Oliver n'est pas du genre à coucher comme ça._

Elle éclate de rire, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dis d'amusant !

 _\- Oliver Queen ? Pas du genre à coucher comme ça ? Réveillez-vous un peu ! C'est sa spécialité, qui vous dit qu'il n'a rien fait quand vous étiez fiancés ?_

 _\- La confiance ! J'ai une totale confiance en Oliver, je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter ! Il est tout pour moi et je l'aime plus que tout..._

Je ferme les yeux en me disant que je viens de dire l'exact contraire de ce qui m'a poussé à rompre avec Oliver.

 _\- Alors pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Il n'est pas pour vous et vous le savez !_

 _\- J'ai rompu parce que même si j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, ce n'est pas réciproque !_

Je ferme les yeux et lutte contre les larmes, mais je dois demander une faveur à Karina.

 _\- Je dois vous demander une chose..._

 _\- Ah et quoi donc ?_

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me regarde fixement.

 _\- Je pense qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Oliver... Dites-lui... Soyez honnête... Je ne tenterais rien contre vous... Mais sachez juste que je l'aime plus que tout... Jamais vous ne pourrez l'aimer autant que je l'aime._

 _\- Vous avez raison... Il ne s'est rien passé, mais voir votre tête quand vous m'avez vu près de lui... C'était le pied !_

Je tourne les talons, des larmes coulant sur les joues, je la déteste et j'ai envie de la tuer, je ne suis pas violente mais là elle a été trop loin... Elle m'a fait du mal, volontairement et a sans doute blessé Oliver aussi, je ne supporte pas ça du tout ! Je reprends l'ascenseur sans attendre et éclate en sanglot, j'ai quatre étages pour me reprendre, je dois le faire, je ne veux pas tomber sur des curieux. J'arrive au rez-de chaussé et je suis surprise de me retrouver face à Oliver, il semble avoir décuvé, je serre les mains et passe devant lui, il m'attrape le bras doucement.

 _\- Félicity._

 _\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment ! Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai aimé... Le Oliver Queen que j'aime... N'aurais jamais bu à perdre ses souvenirs !_

Je me défais de son étreinte et reprends la direction de ma voiture, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi... C'est trop loin et je suis en larmes. J'abandonne donc ma voiture ici et je file vers le QG, ce n'est qu'à deux pâtés de maison d'ici et j'ai besoin de me calmer. Une fois sur place, je tourne en rond, je suis en colère, furieuse, j'ai besoin de me calmer, mais je ne peux pas. Cette fois tout est fini avec Oliver, même notre amitié, parce que jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner de devenir cet homme là, il n'est plus le Oliver Queen d'avant l'île et il n'a pas besoin de le redevenir pour être quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à tourner en rond, à ranger et mettre en ordre tout et n'importe quoi mais au bout d'un moment, je me tourne et je me trouve face à Oliver qui me sourit et fait deux grands pas vers moi.

 _\- J'ai tout entendu._

 _ **Oliver**_

J'étais sur le trajet me menant chez Felicity... Non je mens, j'étais garé près de chez elle, je sortais de ma voiture quand je l'ai aperçue s'engouffrant dans la sienne d'un pas décidé et je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'aller la trouver, non j'ai plutôt fais quelque chose pour lequel je suis spécialiste je l'ai suivi a distance raisonnable pour ne pas qu'elle me voit. Lorsqu'elle s'est arrêtée devant un immeuble je n'ai pas absolument pas compris chez qui elle se rendait, je l'ai laissé s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment et ensuite j'y suis entrée, j'ai regardé le nom des personnes figurant sur les boites aux lettres et j'ai été surpris de voir que Karina y habitait. J'ai grimpé au quatrième étage et je me suis posté dans un coin sombre écoutant l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes et bon sang j'ai été grandement soulagé lorsque j'ai entendu Karina avouer qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Je suis redescendu avant que l'une d'entre elles ne me repère et j'ai attendu que Felicity redescende. Je lui saisi le bras lorsqu'elle passe devant moi, j'ai besoin lui dire que je sais la vérité mais elle semble toujours en colère contre moi, ce que je comprends, j'ai été complètement idiot d'agir de la sorte.

Ce qu'elle me dit me froisse mais elle a entièrement raison je ne suis plus ce genre d'homme et ça grâce à elle mais Felicity a le moyen de m'abattre rien qu'en m'ignorant, sans elle je ne suis pas l'homme qu'elle pense que je sois. Sans elle je redeviens l'homme que j'étais et ce soir je l'ai encore prouvé. Elle est celle qui me fais vivre qui me fais sentir autrement que ce que j'étais et elle est la seule à y parvenir.

Je l'a rejoins au QG, elle a du y aller vu que je l'ai vu continuer à pied et que le QG n'est pas très loin. Je sais très bien qu'elle a besoin d'être seule mais je ne veux pas la laisser pas alors qu'elle est dans cet état par ma faute. Je la trouve faisant le ménage ce qui est loin d'être dans ses habitudes, je m'avance vers elle un petit sourire sur le visage.

 _\- J'ai tout entendu..._

 _\- Et alors, tu penses que ça t'excuse ?_

 _\- Non, bien sur que non... Je suis impardonnable... Je suis désolé Felicity j'ai perdu pied..._

Elle se retourne sans rien me dire puis s'assoit face à ses écrans. Elle tapote son bureau du bout des doigts signe que je l'agace.

 _\- Felicity je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai réagi de la sorte parce que je suis jaloux que tu passes ton temps avec un autre... Je ne supporte pas de te savoir dans les bras de quiconque..._

Je ferme les yeux l'imaginant dans les bras de ce type, si ça se trouve elle et lui ont déjà couché ensemble... Je ne veux pas y penser, ça fait trop mal.

 _\- Te voir t'éloigner de moi me rend fou et je réagis de la seule façon que je sais faire, en buvant et en faisant n'importe quoi sans penser que je puisse te blesser. Sans toi Felicity je ne suis pas le même homme. Si je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi et sans ton amour, sans ta présence à mes côtés... Je n'arrive pas être celui que je dois être... Et je suis sincèrement désolé de te décevoir... Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un pauvre type comme moi, tu mérites tellement que l'on te rende heureuse..._

Elle se retourne, je peux voir ses yeux briller, une larme quitte le coin de sa paupière et vient s'écraser sur son pantalon. J'ai le cœur que se serre parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'aimerai m'approcher d'elle, la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler mais j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse. Je fais quand même ce geste, je m'avance, me baisse à son niveau et pose mes mains sur les siennes, ce contact électrise tout mon corps et je me sens de suite bien, de nouveau moi même. Elle baisse la tête vers moi et nos regard s'accrochent.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ce qu'il me dit me fait du bien me rend heureuse, mais je doute, est-ce que je dois le croire ? Est-ce qu'il va recommencer au moindre soucis ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, j'ai peur de lui faire de nouveau confiance... En tout cas à ce niveau là... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui ouvrir de nouveau mon cœur, qu'il y entre comme personne n'y est jamais entré... Et qu'il me le brise comme personne ne me l'a jamais brisé... Je ne le supporterais pas...

Nos regards s'accrochent, je n'ose pas faire un mouvement, prononcer une parole... Ses mains sont sur les miennes et Oliver les caresse tendrement. Je baisse les yeux et regarde nos mains enlacées. Je vois bien qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, réponse que je tarde vraiment à donner, je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai tellement mal... J'ai le cœur en miette, totalement. Oliver lâche mes mains et se relève avant de tourner les talons.

 _\- Je t'ai perdu... Je le sais... Je pensais qu'avec le temps... Tu finirais par revenir... Mais je pense que j'ai trop espéré..._

Je le vois faire quelques pas, je n'ai toujours rien dis, mais je dois le faire, il faut vraiment qu'on mette les choses au clair lui et moi, et ce soir... Sinon j'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard.

 _\- Tu m'as perdu ? C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça non ? C'est toi qui a tout gâché entre nous ! C'est toi qui n'a pas eu confiance en moi ! Toi qui m'a tenu éloigné de toute une partie de ta vie dont je faisais partie malgré toi... JE t'ai perdu Oliver..._

Il se retourne et me regarde, ça me fait mal, parce que je sais que j'ai raison... Et il le sait lui aussi. Je me lève et me rapproche de lui.

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que j'ai cessé de t'aimer, et tu le sais... Mais parce que je refuse de vivre en ayant peur que tu me caches quelque chose... C'est au dessus de mes forces !_

Il se rapproche de moi mais je fais un pas en arrière, c'est trop facile ça... De craquer, je ne peux pas, il ne le faut pas. Oliver fait deux grands pas et me serre contre lui, ses bras me serrent tendrement alors qu'il enfouie sont visage dans mon cou, je reste de marbre, mes bras sont le long de mon corps, je ne bouge pas, je ne le veux pas. Je sens son visage se baisser doucement, ses lèvres se posent derrière mon oreille et il m'embrasse pendant quelques secondes, je me sens bien, mais je lutte contre les larmes... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue.

 _\- Je t'aime plus que tout... C'est à toi de choisir ce qu'il adviendra de nous... Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra... Et je vais te prouver que je peux devenir l'homme que tu désires._

Il pose un dernier baiser dans mon cou et s'éloigne, je le vois prendre sa veste que je n'avais même pas remarqué avant et il s'éloigne. Je suis perdue, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, il s'éloigne de moi, il s'en va... Est-ce qu'il pensait ce qu'il m'a dit ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime suffisamment pour changer ? Pour ne plus rien me cacher ? Mais moi qu'est-ce que je veux ? Lui ? Bien sur plus que tout, je veux qu'on redevienne exactement comme avant, aussi heureux... Mais là tout ce que je vois, c'est que l'homme que j'aime s'en va, me fuit, me tourne le dos... Et qu'il a l'air encore plus mal en point que moi.

 _\- Tu es déjà l'homme de mes rêves Oliver !_

Il se tourne vers moi, il a l'air surpris de ce que je viens de dire et je dois avouer que moi aussi je me surprends.

 _\- Mais je veux savoir si moi je suis celle que tu veux vraiment ! Je ne vais pas changer Oliver, jamais ! Je ne vais pas accepter que tu me caches des choses ou que tu me racontes des mensonges... Je ne vais pas accepter que tu me tiennes éloigné d'une partie de ta vie simplement parce que pour toi c'est le mieux !_

Il s'approche de moi à grand pas, rapidement, avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis surprise mais je ne le repousse pas, bien au contraire, je passe mes mains dans son dos et le serre contre moi. Nous nous embrassons pendant un long moment, nos lèvres remuant l'une contre l'autre, nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, il m'a tellement manqué... Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, j'attends toujours sa réponse mais pour le moment je profite de ce baiser. Je veux me redresser un peu quand Oliver me repousse brusquement, je suis surprise, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a, son regard... Il a l'air blessé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il se recule de moi et ne prononce qu'un seul mot...

 _\- Evan..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me perds dans ce baiser que nous échangeons avec avidité et passion tout en la serrant contre moi, elle m'a tant manqué et ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir de nouveau goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la tendresse de ses bras qui me serrent doucement, à la douceur de ses mains qui caressent doucement le bas de mon dos. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait de pardonner. Je suis heureux, plus jamais elle ne souffrira par ma faute, jamais. Je me perds complètement, oubliant absolument tout, jusqu'à ce que la soirée qu'elle a passé l'autre jour avec cet Evan ne surgisse dans ma tête... C'est soudain comme un éclair mais il est passé et il m'a fait bien plus de mal que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, elle a quelqu'un et contrairement à moi, je sais qu'elle a passé du bon temps avec lui... Je me détache de Felicity j'ai besoin qu'elle me dise ce qu'il en est de lui.

 _\- Evan_

Elle fronce les sourcils, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

 _\- Quoi Evan ?_

Elle semble sérieuse en me disant ça... Pourtant elle a dîner avec lui, a passé du temps avec lui... Ce n'est pas négligeable, mon cœur se brise en pensant à tout ça. Je fais un pas en arrière mais elle se rapproche de nouveau de moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille, pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et pousse un petit soupir avant de parler.

 _\- C'est un simple collègue de travail, entre lui et moi il n'y a rien eu... Je ne vais pas te mentir... Quand j'ai su pour Karina... J'ai eu envie... D'aller le voir et de lui dire que je voulais plus... Mais je n'ai pas pu..._

Je passe mes bras autour d'elle, savoir qu'elle a pensé à aller le voir... Imaginer qu'il aurait pu la toucher... Je resserre ma prise sur elle... Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de voir ça... Jamais.

 _\- Lorsque je suis sortie avec lui ce soir là, j'ai eu l'impression de te tromper... De te trahir... je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin... Et même si j'ai eu cette idée stupide quand je t'ai vu avec cette garce... Je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais... J'avais besoin de toi et c'est toujours le cas Oliver sauf si toi tu ne m'acceptes pas comme je suis..._

Elle se colle un peu plus, comme si elle avait peur de ma réponse... Moi, je suis soulagé qu'elle admette avoir besoin de moi mais moins sur le fait qu'elle doute à ce point de moi, de nous... Bien sur que je l'accepte telle qu'elle est, je n'ai absolument rien à lui reprocher, Felicity est la femme la plus ouverte et la plus honnête que je connaisse, la femme de ma vie... Comment je pourrai ne pas l'accepter telle qu'elle est alors que moi je suis tout l'inverse d'elle ?

Je me détache un peu d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses joues, elle semble avoir mal, très mal même. Je lui fais un petit sourire et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Felicity bien sur que je t'accepte telle que tu es, je t'aime comme tu es... Je ne veux absolument rien changer chez toi... Tu es la femme qui a su toucher mon cœur, qui a fait de moi quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas devenir._

Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse de nouveau tendrement, je la sens qui me répond dans ce baiser, mais je dois vraiment lui faire comprendre que tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est elle.

 _\- Comment ne pourrai-je pas t'accepter ? Tu es la meilleure personne qui m'ait été permis de rencontrer. Et Felicity je te promets de ne plus te décevoir, ni de te mentir, de rendre chaque jour de ta vie meilleures que le précédent si tu veux toujours de moi._

Elle relève la tête, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, entoure mon visage de ses mains et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes en me murmurant...

 _\- Je retiens la dernière phrase, je suis une femme très difficile a satisfaire Oliver Queen..._

Je souris contre ses lèvres heureux de faire de nouveau parti intégrante de sa vie, heureux de voir qu'elle m'a pardonné et heureux que nous soyons de nouveau réunis. La vie m'a offert pour la seconde fois une autre chance et je compte bien ne pas la gâcher cette fois ci.

 **Tadam ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Si vous êtes sages et qu'on a plein de reviews, lundi vous allez avoir une petite fic, je ne sais pas encore laquelle par contre !**

 **A bientôt si vous êtes sages !**


End file.
